A new cousin coming into your life
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: The final chapter is up!!!! :o Please R/R
1. Introduction

New cousin coming in your life  
  
Meh... :P first Harry Potter fic. If it's crappy or anything you know it's my first one. I saw the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets yesterday. It was sold out and it was sweet!!!!!! But this fic is only an introduction of my fictional character Jessie (which is me :P ) who is in my South Park fics. Enough talk, more fic. :P   
  
(The Dursley residence _ 4 Privet Drive _ The Dursley's are all awake and of course like usual Harry is doing chores. It was a nice sunny day on Privet Drive. To bad there had to be a rotten family to ruin it.)  
  
Mr. Dursley: Hurry up boy! We have to leave soon. * The Dursleys were leaving somewhere and they had to take Harry with them *  
  
(The London adoption center _ The Dursleys went inside along with Harry to adopt a kid. *I know they wouldn't want to adopt but its my fic *   
  
Adoption lady: Hello, would you like to adopt a child?  
  
Mrs. Dursley: Yes.  
  
Lady: Boy or girl?  
  
Mrs. Dursley: A girl please. * The children at the adoption place were separated into grade sections. Like elementary, junior, and some of high school. Mrs. Dursley was more into the junior section. *  
  
Lady: There are 6th graders, 7th graders, and also 8th grade.  
  
Mr. Dursley: We would like to see the 8th grade section please.  
  
Dudley: *to Mrs. Dursley * Mom! Why are we here? I don't need a sister!  
  
Mrs. Dursley: Yes you do, sweetie. So just be a good boy and be happy.  
  
*The lady shows them to the 8th grade classroom. They're in the middle of an English lesson. There are about ten 8th graders in the class. Six boys and four girls. There were two White, four Hispanic, and three Black. Mrs. Dursley didn't know which girl to choose *  
  
Lady: If you want, I have profiles on the four girls and you can see which is best. *The lady brings them back to the front desk and pulls out the four profiles. There were four names, Jessie Marsh, Kearra Broflovski, Lillian Johnson, and Barbara Smith. Mrs. Dursley looked at Jessie's profile and it read:  
  
Name: Jessie Marsh  
D.O.B: December 23, 1988  
Hobbies: Drawing, reading, video games, acting out plays, and writing.  
Career when older: Veterinarian  
Last home: South Park, Colorado. Marsh residence.  
Age: 13  
*There was a photo of Jessie attached to the profile. Jessie had long really dark brown hair, brown eyes, thin, Hispanic, tall, and a bit muscular from usually playing softball, which she hated. Mrs. Dursley was impressed and read Kearra's:  
  
Name: Kearra Broflovski  
D.O.B: February 17, 1989  
Hobbies: Reading, writing poems, drawing.  
Career when older: Actress  
Last home: South Park, Colorado. Broflovski residence  
Age: 13   
  
*A photo of Kearra was attached to her profile. She was Black, had short black hair, brown eyes, thin, med-tall, and almost bony. Mrs. Dursley didn't really like it. She read the other two. But she only liked Jessie. *  
  
Lady: Have you decided?  
  
Mrs. Dursley: We'll take Jessie! * She said with a smile on her face *  
  
(The truck _ Jessie is sitting between Harry and Dudley.)  
  
Jessie: Sweet! My new family. I have two brothers!  
  
Mrs. Dursley: Actually you have one sweetie. And that's Dudley.  
  
Jessie: Which one is Dudley? * She said in a confused tone *  
  
Dudley: I am. * Said the fat Dudley *  
  
Jessie: Then who is he? * Pointing at Harry *  
  
Mr. Dursley: That's your.... err.... cousin! His name is Harry.  
  
Jessie: * sad * I wish it was the other way around. *They arrived at the house. * Wow. Uhh... home sweet home. Like they say. * She said with her luggage in her hands. Which wasn't a lot at all. *  
  
Mrs. Dursley: Your bedroom is the last door on the left of the hall. *Jessie went up the steps to her room to un-pack *  
  
Mr. Dursley: * to Harry * Now remember, no funny stuff, no magic, no nothing while Jessie is around! Understood??  
  
Harry: Yes, Uncle Vernon. * Harry always hated it when Uncle Vernon would yell at him for what to do and what not to do *  
  
(Jessie's new room _ Jessie has her laptop there, posters of eminem and other people, her little boom box with some CD's, some stuffed animals, and her soft pillow. She was on her laptop chatting with a friend she knew. Then she stopped chatting and looked out the window she had in her room, looking at her new neighborhood. She smiled *  
  
(Next Day_ Morning _ The Dursleys were up. Harry had to make breakfast. But Jessie was still asleep.)  
  
Mr. Dursley: When your finished making everyone's plates go wake up your cousin. *Harry got everyone's plates ready and went upstairs to get Jessie up. *  
  
Harry: *knocking * Jessie! *No reply. He opens the door but she is not in bed. * Wonder where she could be. Heh. Probably couldn't handle this place, especially if it's the Dursleys. *Jessie was almost behind Harry. She was in the position to pounce on him like a cat would do but waited for him to turn around. * Well I guess I'll look somewhere else. *He turned around and sees Jessie. Next Jessie pounces on him and lands on the bed. *  
  
Jessie: He he. Gotcha. * She gets off him and goes down stairs. * (O.S) Here she comes to wreck the day!!!  
  
Harry: *Gets up * Now I got to remember that she is a very tricky cousin. *Goes down stairs *  
  
*After they had finished eating breakfast, Jessie was telling them about her dream. *  
  
Jessie: In my dream I was walking in the forest and stuff. Then I seen a unicorn and it talked. The unicorn said "Yo! What's up?" and I said "Nuttin' much, just chillin' in the woods." Then the unicorn started to break dance. I started shouting "Go unicorn! Go unicorn!" But then something was lurking in the woods. And it was none other than...DUDLEY! Dudley came in and said "Unicorns are stupid! They can't break dance! And you are stupid! You are stupid!" Then the unicorn disappeared into thin air. And I was like "AYE! You made my friend disappear! And I am not stupid!!!!!" Then I pulled out a wand and zapped Dudley into a frog. And I threw him into the pond. The End *she said with a smile on her face. Aunt Petunia was fainted, Dudley was under his chair, and Uncle Vernon was glaring at Harry * Uh.... whats going on?  
  
Uncle Vernon: Um... Jessie, did Harry tell you something about....magic???  
  
Jessie: No. But why are you guys acting like this... o don't tell me we're playing charades! Um Dudley is the frog! Mom is... playing dead! And you dad are pretending to be mad at Harry! Am I right? *She said with a smile on her face. *  
  
Uncle Vernon: Uh... yes Jessie. Yes indeed.  
  
Jessie: O.k. then. I'm going to go outside. *She got up from the table and went out the front door. *  
  
Uncle Vernon: *to Harry * One word about magic, wizards, witches, or brooms. And you wished you were never been born. *Uncle Vernon goes to check on Aunt Petunia. Harry just sighed and got out of his chair, picked up all the dishes and washed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do ya think? Like I said this is my first Harry Potter fic. 


	2. Chapter 1: A new cousin coming into your...

CHAPTER 1 of: A new cousin coming into your life.  
  
Aaaah. ( Chapter 1 finally. Hmmm. there could be some twists and turns in this first chapter. Who knows what may happen. Maybe something dealing with some new glasses. A letter. And maybe soon to be going some place. * O.K I'm the one that is getting glasses. And it's true I have a pair right now. *  
  
(Monday August 26 _ The Dursleys are wide-awake. Uncle Vernon * or dad *has left for work. Aunt Petunia * mom * kissed dad goodbye. Jessie * me * was pretty hyper and was jumping on her bed excitedly. Harry trying to read a book. And Dudley playing and messing up some toys.)  
  
Jessie: * Giggling madly * (maybe she should cut down on the sugar O_o) * Harry puts a bookmark on the page he's on and closes the book. He goes to check on Jessie. He finds a very hyper cousin. * He he! O hey Harry! * She said with a smile on her face *  
  
Harry: O hey Jessie. Why are you jumping on the bed?  
  
Jessie: Had.too. much. sugar!  
  
Harry: O. O.K then. * He looks sad. She stops jumping and settles down *  
  
Jessie: What's wrong Harry? * She said concerned *  
  
Harry: O it's nothing really. It's just that I miss my friends.  
  
Jessie: * sigh * I know how it feels when people miss their friends. I had lots of them before. Until.  
  
Harry: Until what?  
  
Jessie: Until I moved to South Park. Then ran away from my family and came to London. Just walkin' around mindin' my own business until I got taken to the London adoption center. Then I heard that my friend Kearra came lookin' for me and then she ended up in the London adoption center.  
  
Harry: But where did you originally live?  
  
Jessie: I lived in Detroit, Michigan. In the U.S.A.  
  
Harry: O. I lived in London all my years.  
  
Jessie: But I wish you were my brother. Dudley is just. I just can't take that kind of pressure from him. It all seems like madness.and chaos!  
  
Harry: Now you know how I feel when I was stuck with Dudley before. It was crazy.  
  
Jessie: Yeah. Today I know I have an eye doctor's appointment today. To see if I need any glasses or something.  
  
Harry: You need glasses for reading or just permanent?  
  
Jessie: I think just for reading. Not sure if it will be permanent.  
  
Harry: O. O.K then.  
  
(London Eye doctor Place _ Jessie is in a room getting her eyes checked and the doctor comes out with the results.)  
  
Doctor: It seems like your daughter will need glasses.permanently.  
  
Dudley: O great. Another nerd in the family. * He laughs. Jessie glares evilly at him. *  
  
Mom: Dudley! Well we should go and pick out a pair of glasses for Jessie here. * They go to pick out some glasses *  
  
(The car _ Jessie's glasses looked similar to Harry's glasses. Dudley kept laughing and saying that we were a nerdy couple. The only thing Jessie could do was just get angry. They arrived at home.)  
  
Jessie: Dudley! Quit talking about my glasses! * She said in an angry tone *  
  
Dudley: You must be the nerdiest person I have ever known.  
  
Jessie: Why you little --- * She was about to tackle Dudley but Harry tried to hold her back. She was like a bull ready to charge into the red blanket. But Harry was having second thoughts when holding Jessie. *  
  
Dudley: Harry! Do not let her go. I was only playing around with her. Tell her that, I was only playing with her. But do not let her go!  
  
Harry: What if my hands just slip like this. * He lets his hand go off Jessie and Jessie go and tackles Dudley. *  
  
Dudley: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Mom comes in *  
  
Mom: *GASP! * JESSIE! DUDLEY! * Tries to break-up the fight. Dad comes in and helps mom break it up. * What is wrong with you two???????  
  
Jessie: He started it first!! He kept talking about how nerdy I looked in my glasses. * She said trying to get out of dads grip. *  
  
Dudley: It's a lie! She's the one that started it first!  
  
Jessie: You can even ask Harry. He witnessed that Dudley had started it first! * Both mom and dad looked at Harry *  
  
Dad: Well boy! Who started it first?  
  
Harry.It was Dudley.  
  
Dudley: You liar!  
  
Jessie: Thank you. I rest my case! * LOL talkin' like a lawyer. :D . (ahem) Dad let go of Jessie and she went up stairs. *  
  
(Tuesday August 27 _ The Dursley's, Jessie, and Harry were eating breakfast. The mail came through the slot thing. )  
  
Jessie: I'll go get the mail! * She said happily. She picked up the letter and looked through them. She sees one that looks weird, but looked like this:  
  
To: Jessie M. D. The last room down the hall 4 Privet Drive  
  
* Jessie thought it was weird but also seen one for Harry. She tucked both letters into her jeans pocket and took the rest of the letters to dad. *  
  
Dad: Why thank you Jessie.  
  
Jessie: No problem dad. * She said but still wondered why she would get such a weird letter. Was somebody stalking her? *  
  
* After breakfast Harry had to wash dishes while the Dursleys were talking. Jessie was waiting on the stairs for Harry. Five minutes later Harry was done, came to the stairs and found Jessie there with 2 letters *  
  
Jessie: Come up stairs Harry. * They go up stairs into Harry's room and shut the door * I was wondering what these letters meant. * She shows him his letter and her letter *  
  
Harry: Well open yours and find out. * She opens her letter and reads:  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Marsh or Dursley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your supplies list is attached to this letter.  
  
*Jessie could not believe her eyes *  
  
Jessie: Oh my god! * She said shocked * This is the best days of my life! * She said happily *  
  
Harry: Yes. But you must not tell the Dursleys that you are a witch. Then they'll be treating you like they treat me.  
  
Jessie: O.K.  
  
Harry: But that means we'll have to leave by tomorrow in order to get our supplies.  
  
Jessie: So we have to sneak out without them knowing?  
  
Harry: Or we could leave tonight.  
  
Jessie: Hey that's even better * She said excited *  
  
(That night they snuck out of the house at 11 pm. The Dursley's were in bed at 10 pm. Jessie was on the grass waiting for Harry. He tried to get his trunk down. After that he was bringing down Hedwig.)  
  
Jessie: Cool! What's its name?  
  
Harry: Her name is Hedwig.  
  
Jessie: Sweet!  
  
Harry: Now we have to wait for Ron, George, and Fred to come get us.  
  
Jessie: Who are they?  
  
Harry: Ron is my friend. George and Fred are his older brothers.  
  
Jessie: Oh. * Ron, George, and Fred arrived in the flying car *  
  
Ron: Hello Harry. Who's this? * Pointing at Jessie *  
  
Harry: This is my cousin Jessie. Jessie meet Ron. Ron meet Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Hello.  
  
Ron: Hi.  
  
George: Well we better get going. * Harry and Jessie got in. They drove into a forest and then started to fly in the air. Making sure no muggles were watching. *  
  
(Weasley Residence _ They park the car and go inside the house.)  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Hello Harry! * Said Mrs. Weasley glad to see him * Who is this? * Pointing to Jessie *  
  
Harry: This is my cousin, Jessie. She's going to Hogwarts.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Well that's so nice to hear.  
  
Ron: Come on Harry. I'll take you to my room. And I'll show Jessie to Ginny's room. * Ron took Harry and Jessie up the stairs. Ron took Jessie to Ginny's room first. Then took Harry to his room * Your cousin seems nice. Not really nasty like the Dursleys though.  
  
Harry: Yeah. Earlier Jessie and Dudley got into a fight. It seemed like she snapped when Dudley kept talking about her glasses. I did hold her back at first, then had second thought and let her loose.  
  
Ron: Who won?  
  
Harry: Well I would say Jessie had won. I thought Dudley could had squished her because he's so fat, but she is strong and beat him.  
  
Ron: Whoa! I'm gonna make sure I don't make her mad. * He said with a weird look on his face *  
  
Harry: Don't worry Ron. She knows better. She would never beat you up.  
  
Ron: I hope so. *They both went to sleep *  
  
(Wednesday August 28 _ The Weasleys woke up and so did Harry and Jessie. They ate breakfast and they used the floo powder to go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies.)  
  
Harry: Jessie, welcome to Diagon Alley. * Jessie looked around and sees all the amazing things *  
  
Jessie: This place is.SWEET!!!!! * She said excited. They all went to Gringotts to get some silver Sickles and gold Galleons. Harry had to share his vault with Jessie since she didn't have any. They bought they're supplies and Jessie bought an owl. *  
  
(The days have passed by and the day was finally September 1. They all had they're trunks, and owls, or Ron had Scabbers. Percy went first, followed by George and Fred, followed by Ginny and Jessie, and finally followed by Harry and Ron. All of their stuff was on the train and they all sat together. Jessie could not wait to see what Hogwarts was and looked like.)  
  
Jessie: * thinking * This is the most greatest day of my entire life. * She thought with a smile *  
  
* So what do ya think? Better or what? Lemme hear your review!!!!!!! ( 


	3. Chapter 2: New school, New friends, but ...

Chapter 2 of: A new cousin coming into your life  
  
Chapter 2!!!!!!!! :o This is so kewl! And you guys probably wonder why I didn't make the Dursleys see her leave, but don't worry its coming up ;) Bleh, more fic, less talk.  
  
(The Dursleys _ They just woke up and didn't see Harry or Jessie come down. They look around in his room. They see that his trunk, and Hedwig is gone. They looked in Jessie's room and found part of the letter.)  
  
Dad: OUR DAUGHTER A WITCH!!!!!!!!! * Mom fainted and Dudley smirked * WE WILL NOT TOLORATE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dudley: * thinking * If she is a witch and Harry is a wizard. That means she will be treated like him when she gets back. * He smiled evilly *  
  
(Hogwarts Express _ Ron, Harry and Jessie were sitting together. Suddenly Hermonie comes by.)  
  
Hermonie: Hello Harry, Ron. Who's that? * Pointing at Jessie *  
  
Harry: This is my cousin, Jessie. Jessie meet Hermonie. Hermonie meet Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Hello.  
  
Hermonie: Hi. ~* This is their 3rd year so u can know *~  
  
(They arrived at the station. Jessie had to go with Hagrid who took the first years. They arrived at the school. Jessie is amazed that the school looks like a castle. All the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and ect. years were sitting at the tables. Jessie and the other 1st years had to go near the staff table to get sorted into their houses.)  
  
Professor McGonagall: The sorting hat ceremony will begin. When I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool and the sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Jessie Marsh Dursley ~* I decided to put both last names in *~ * Jessie walked up to the stool and sat down. Prof. McGonagall placed the hat on her head *  
  
Sorting hat: Hmm.right, riiiight, hmm.O.K.. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!! * There was an applause and Jessie sat at the Gryffindor table. The ceremony continues until all the 1st years are at there tables. Dumbledore taps his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention *  
  
Dumbledore: Let the feast.begin! * All the food appears in front of them. They all eat. *  
  
(After the feast Percy * who is a perfect * leads the 1st year Gryffindors to their common room. He walks up to the portrait of the fat woman in a dress.)  
  
Woman: Password?  
  
Percy: Dragon eggs. *The portrait opened and they all followed Percy. Percy explained everything about the common room and where the girl's dormitory was and where the boy's dormitory was. Jessie was so happy that she came to Hogwarts *  
  
(Next morning _ They Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were eating breakfast. After breakfast was class. Jessie's first class was with Professor McGonagall. Professor Mc Gonagall was talking and the first years were taking notes. After class Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Jessie were walking in the hall to their next class.)  
  
Harry: Which class you got next, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: I got. Professor Lockhart next. Who is Professor Lockhart anyways?  
  
Harry: It's a long story.  
  
Ron: A really long story. * They run into Draco Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle *  
  
Draco: We meet again Potter. * Notices Jessie * I see you have another Mudblood on your side. * It looked like Jessie was gonna tackle him but held her anger back and just gave him the evil eye *  
  
Harry: Leave my cousin alone, Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Cousin? * To Jessie * Here's some advice kid. Go home and go back to your muggle school. * To Harry * I'll see you soon at a Quidditch game, Potter. * Draco and his gang leave *  
  
Harry: Don't listen to him Jessie. He's just a bad apple.  
  
Jessie: More like a rotten apple. And what is Quidditch?  
  
Harry: Can't really explain right now but when we get back to the Gryffindor common room I'll tell you all about it. * They all hurried to their classes *  
  
(Professor Lockhart's class _ Most of the girls in the class were looking dreamily at Lockhart but Jessie wasn't. She wondered why they were acting like this. Jessie thinks that they are just plain crazy. Somebody keeps whispering her name and she finally looks to see who is calling her and it is her old friend Ryan but he is called Myth.)  
  
Jessie: * whisper * Myth, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Myth: Well, I got a letter that I was accepted at Hogwarts, I bought my supplies, and I went on the Hogwarts express. I also got housed in Gryffindor and I tried to get your attention yesterday but you couldn't hear me.  
  
Jessie: Well its cool to have you here Myth.  
  
(After Lockhart's class _ Jessie tries to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jessie introduces Myth to them.)  
  
Jessie: Guys this is Myth. Myth this is my cousin Harry, along with his friends Ron and Hermione. * Myth starts checking out Hermione. Hermione has an uncomfortable look on her face * Well we better get going. The next class we got is * looks at a piece of paper * Professor Snape?  
  
Harry: Oh no! You got Professor Snape?! Just try not to be silly in his class or he'll keep an eye on you. That's what he did to me on my first year. But we all better hurry to our classes now. * They leave. Myth is watching Hermione's ass as she is walking with Harry and Ron. *  
  
A/N: Good God! Looks like Myth is starting to like Hermione. But doe's Hermione like him back? Chapter 3 will be up shortly. I am way ahead of schedule! :) Which that is a good thing! And there is something special after chapter 3. But I will tell you when I post chapter 3 up. I will see if you want this "special fic" with this fic or in its separate one? Its up to you guys. ~*~*~*~*Red_Wings_gurl*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Potions class gets a bit furr...

CHAPTER 3: Potions class gets a bit furry!  
  
A/N: Chapter 3!!!!! I'm on a roll with these fanfics! Now the special fanfic that I was talking about is going to be really long. So I just wanted to know if it should be with these fanfics or on its separate one. Its up to you guys. But I will tell you about the special fanfic later. But this fic will give you a little hint * grins happily * Oh yeah, sorry about how Myth acted in the last fic. He always acts nasty like that :/  
  
(Professor Snapes class _ Everyone is chatting until Professor Snape bursts through the door. Everyone is silent.)  
  
Professor Snape: I will not tolerate any foolishness in my class. Since this is your first day in your class I will let you create your own potion. But it must not be dangerous! You may choose a partner if you like. * Jessie and Myth became partners. Jessie had just pulled out some "ingredients" out of her pocket *  
  
Myth: What is that?  
  
Jessie: It's some secret ingredients I brought to try out. * She puts some red hair in the cauldron * A dash of squirrels fur, * She puts a piece of a torn baby blue jacket in the cauldron * a bit of baby blue jacket, * She puts a piece of a shoelace in the cauldron * and finally a bit of shoelace.  
  
Myth: What the hell are you trying to make?  
  
Jessie: * Stirring the ingredients in the cauldron * If you don't mind I'm trying to make a potion. * Takes a cup out and puts some of the potion in the cup *  
  
Myth: You're actually going to drink that?  
  
Jessie: Of course I am. I have to test it you know. * Drinks the potion * Not all that tasty though.  
  
Myth: A failure potion?  
  
Jessie: I guess it is a fail- - * Before she could finish she starts growing red fur, a squirrels tail with a white tip, a baby blue jacket, blue eyes, growing short, and some shoes. Jessie's robes were on the floor. Professor Snape ran to the area to find a blue eyed red squirrel with a baby blue jacket *  
  
(Professor McGonagalls class _ The student's were taking notes on what Professor McGonagall was saying. Professor Snape came in.)  
  
Professor Snape: Professor McGonagall, if you don't mind, may I see Mr. Potter immediately.  
  
Professor McGonagall: Yes, you may.  
  
Professor Snape: Come with me, Potter. * Harry knew that either he was in trouble or that Jessie was in trouble *  
  
(The hospital wing _ Jessie was sitting on a bed. Professor Snape took Harry over to there. Harry knew Jessie had to of did a bad potion to get in that condition.)  
  
Professor Snape: I'll let you handle this, Potter. * Professor Snape left the hospital wing and back to his class *  
  
Harry: What happened Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Well, in potions class Professor Snape said that we could make our own potions. So I had some ingredients in my pockets to try out. I had a drink of it and this was it. * She said pointing to herself * And there is no cure for this either.  
  
Harry: No cure! Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will kill me if they see you like that! You'll never be able to come back, and I won't even be able to come back!  
  
Jessie: Its all my fault. You wont' be the one in trouble, I will. I have to be responsible for my mistakes. I'm sorry if I ever gotten you into this situation. * She cries *  
  
Harry: * Hugs Jessie to show her that he supports her * Its' okay Jessie. Its' okay.  
  
(Corridors _ Jessie is strolling through the corridors. She can hear another pair of footsteps. She hurried and hid in a room. It was Percy patrolling the corridors. Inside the room Jessie was in there was a mirror. She went to the mirror to see herself. A background formed of a beehive, a spiraled mountain, and a giant wasps hive. She went to touch the mirror and her finger went into the mirror.)  
  
Jessie: Whoa! This is cool! I have to tell the guys about this. * She went out of the room and made sure nobody was in the corridors. She ran to the Gryffindor common room *  
  
(Gryffindor common room _ Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room worried of where Jessie was. Jessie comes in the room excited.)  
  
Jessie: You guy! You guys! You won't believe what I've found!  
  
Harry: Shhhhh. You might wake everyone up.  
  
Jessie: Sorry. But you will not believe what I have found.  
  
Harry: What did you find?  
  
Jessie: You have to come see for yourself.  
  
Harry: I better go get out my dad's old invisibility cloak out.  
  
(Corridors _ Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie were walking through the corridors. Jessie pointed out the room she had went into. They go inside.)  
  
Jessie: * Points to the mirror * That's what I found.  
  
Ron: So? Its just a mirror.  
  
Jessie: Look in the mirror and you will see. * Ron looked into the mirror and seen the same background *  
  
Harry: I've seen that mirror before. I seen my parents inside the mirror.  
  
Jessie: If you did were you able to do this. * Puts her and into the mirror *  
  
Harry: * shocked * No. I couldn't do that.  
  
Hermione: It is a bit suspicious. * They hear a mysterious voice *  
  
Voice: To bad you all are going in. * something invisible pushes them in the mirror*  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Was this cool or what? What will happen to the four of them you wonder? Well you will find out next time but this special fic I have been telling you guys about is going to be like Conkers bad fur day except with Harry and the gang. But should the special fic behave its own or be with these chapters? Its up to you guys. I better get writing again. It's going to be a long story. Oh yeah and its going to have a lot of cussing in it so make up your decisions.  
  
~*~*~*~*Red Wings gurl*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4: What a very bad fur day

Chapter 4: What a very "bad fur day"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Conkers bad fur day.  
  
A/N: I decided to put this special fic with the rest so it can be sort of like a storybook or something. Saturday was mine and my brother's birthday party and I got $125 when I got all the money out of the cards and counted the money. * A guy comes up and takes the $125 * AYE! Give me my money back! Well before I go get that bastard I'll tell you what happened and then get that asshole:  
  
Hermione: It looks suspicious. * They hear a mysterious voice *  
  
Voice: Too bad you all are going in there. * Something invisible pushes them into the mirror *  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Now that you know what happened last time you may now read the special fic and I'll get my money back from that asshole. * Chases after the guy with a wooden baseball bat *  
  
(A strange world _ Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessie had landed next to a spiral mountain.)  
  
Jessie: Ow. My ass hurts. Stupid sidewalk next to a stupid spiral mountain.  
  
Harry: Well what do we do now? * Their wands magically disappear. Jessie gets a frying pan *  
  
Jessie: A frying pan? A stupid fucking frying pan???? What the fuck!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Calm down, Jessie. We need to get out of here.  
  
Ron: Don't tell me we're going on another crazy adventure again.  
  
Jessie: Adventure? WOOHOO!!!!!! I finally get to go on my first adventure! I thought this day would never come!  
  
Harry: * Sees a bumblebee crying * Do you think we should help that bumblebee there? * Pointing at the bumblebee *  
  
Jessie: Hell no! I want to go on a good adventure.  
  
Harry: We will after we help that bumblebee.  
  
Jessie: Aww damnit! * They go over to the crying bumblebee *  
  
Mrs. Bee: Oh, those nasty, nasty wasps. Whatever shall we do? Our beautiful hive is gone.  
  
Jessie: * Thinking * Quit whining you dumb bitch.  
  
Mrs. Bee: And we'll never see it again.  
  
Harry: What do you want us to do?  
  
Mrs. Bee: Please get it back for us, or I don't know what were going to do. * Cries some more *  
  
Jessie: O.K, O.K calm down! We'll go get it for you. Now where is it?  
  
Mrs. Bee: Just follow the signs. * She sobs. They walk away *  
  
Jessie: Why couldn't she just tell us instead of saying * Mockingly * "Just follow the signs". That stupid whore.  
  
Harry: Jessie! Watch your language.  
  
Jessie: * Under her breath * Like you never cussed before.  
  
Hermione: She said they were nasty wasps so they must be over there where the sign says nasty.  
  
Jessie: I'll go get the hive, you guys.  
  
Harry: Are you sure, Jessie?  
  
Jessie: Sure I'm sure. Don't worry you guys. I'll be right back. * She walks up the path to the wasps hive *  
  
(Wasps hive _ Jessie sees the hive and picks it up. Three wasps come out of the wasp hive.)  
  
Medium sized wasp: Hey, some wise guys trying to steal our nice new hive.  
  
Skinny wasp: C'mon boss! Lets go get her.  
  
Fat wasp: Yeah, lets get her. * Jessie hurries and runs with the hive in her hands down the path. The wasps follow her and try to sting her with their stingers. Ron notices the unusual activity *  
  
Ron: What the bloody hell? * Harry and Hermione look and see what's happening. Jessie and the three wasps pass Ron, Harry and Hermione. Jessie throws the hive in the air and tumbles into it's correct spot. The top of the hive opens and Mrs. Bee gets in. Two machine gun heads come out of the hive. The three wasps stop. Mrs. Bee aims for the skinny wasp *  
  
Skinny wasp: * gulps*  
  
Jessie: Eat lead muther buzzer. ~*~*~*That's how Conker said it on the game*~*~*~ * Mrs. Bee is pissed and shoots. She kills the skinny wasp and the fat wasp. It looks like the medium sized wasp is going to get away but Mrs. Bee shoots one bullet and the medium sized wasp is dead. Mrs. Bee gets out of the hive *  
  
Mrs. Bee: Thank you children. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that no good husband of mine. He's gone off with another woman.  
  
Jessie: Oh, really. That doesn't surprise me.  
  
Mrs. Bee: What?  
  
Jessie: Nothing.  
  
Mrs. Bee: Anyways, as a reward for your good services to the bee community, I present you children with these. * One hundred talking golden galleons come from behind the beehive *  
  
Golden galleons: Somebody call for us? * Jessie grins. They all got twenty- five golden galleons each *  
  
Jessie: Yeah! Golden galleon prizes. * They walk away and go near a giant rock in the ground with a B carved on it *  
  
(Dung beetles on rocks _ They notice the gang walk by.)  
  
Dung beetle 1: Alright, who's dis?  
  
Dung beetle 2: It looks like one of them squirrels with three humans.  
  
Dung beetle 1: I reckon we should get down there and kick the shit out of them?  
  
Dung beetle 2: Ah, wait till they come up here, alright?  
  
Dung beetle 1: O.K den, yeh. * They go to the carved rock. A scarecrow pops up *  
  
Scarecrow: Hello, its me . . . Mr. Scarecrow Birdy! Right, what seems to be the problem? Oh yes, you need manual. Otherwise no. . . doesn't work. It'll cost you!  
  
Jessie: How much?  
  
Birdy: Eh, got any mepsipax?  
  
Jessie: What?  
  
Birdy: Doesn't matter. Actually eh, I think eh, well em, 1 golden galleon . . . long time, you love manual long time. * Jessie pulls out a golden galleon *  
  
Jessie: Here you go. * Birdy takes the golden galleon and gives Jessie the manual *  
  
Birdy: Here you go. Manual, just read directions. * Birdy laughs and Jessie puts the manual away. Birdy hops away and starts farting *  
  
Golden galleon: Oh! Augh ah! Get me out of here. Hey you, come here, come on, * hops out of Birdy's back pocket * I want to go back in there. Hurry up!  
  
Jessie: Okay, suits me! Yeah golden galleon. * Puts the golden galleon away *  
  
A/N: What is the manual for? Why would those bastard ass dung beetles want to kick the gang's ass? Those might be answered in the next fic! But please review so I can see what you think! ~*~*~*Red Wings gurl*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5: Take a walk on the country si...

Chapter 5: Take a walk over to the county side . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Harry Potter nor Conkers bad fur day. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Chapter 5!!! Does this story seem to be getting better or what?. You guys should know what happened last time so you all are wondering what Jessie is going to do with the manual? And why the dung beetles would want to kick the gang's ass. Find out next. Oh yeah and I got my $125 back. * Shows everybody the bloody wooden baseball bat * It was hard to get back . . . but you can read the fic now.  
  
(The strange world _ Jessie is reading the manual.)  
  
Jessie: Oh! It's telling me what to do when we get into a pretty bad situation. * Takes out a slingshot. She shoots dung beetle 1 with a rock. He gets mad and comes to attack. She shoots again and he pops. She does the same thing to the next two dung beetles. A part of a giant oak tree has an entrance to enter that is now revealed. They go up a little path and stop between the path that was revealed and another path * Jessie: Hmm . . . that way * the one path * or that way? * The path in the tree. She sniffs the one path * That one smells a bit crappy. * Smells the other path * I think we should go through this one. * The gang agrees with Jessie and go through the path *  
  
(Country/farming side _ The scenery is with a stone barn, two metal block guys jumping around, and yellowish water going half way around the barn. And the other half is mud. They go through the yellowish water and go to an area next to the barn. A big purplish block is on top of a metal block. A big brown mouse is running around and every 10 seconds it would stop to fart. Jessie accidentally sniffed the air and puked. The gang stepped back. They went to the metal block.)  
  
Metal Block: I say, I say, there little feller's. Ya'll better get the fat- ass bitch off of my back pronto!  
  
Jessie: Gee! So many people 'round here want us to solve their problems! What are you going to do for us then?  
  
Metal Block: I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I say. I'll tell you what I'm going to do. You all get rid of that freaking mouse critter, and maybe I'll help you all. Oh, just one ore thing to say, just one more thing. You all might run into my run into my friend Burt, just mention my name, Jack. And everything will just be dandy. * They leave and go discuss about it *  
  
Hermione: Well, who's going to go do it?  
  
Jessie: I'll go do it.  
  
Harry: Are you really sure Jessie? You look a bit tired.  
  
Jessie: I'm not tired. I'll be all right.  
  
Harry: I hope so. * Yawns * That's weird. Its daytime and I'm getting tired.  
  
Ron: * Yawns * Me too.  
  
Jessie: But I'll be back. * Jessie leaves and the gang sit down *  
  
(Burt's little cheese raising place _ Jessie gets there yawning. She goes' and talks to Burt.)  
  
Jessie: Hi, you must be Burt.  
  
Burt: Yeah, I'm Burt.  
  
Jessie: Jack sent me.  
  
Burt: I'll open the gate for you here, and you can get on with what is it ever that you're trying to do. * Burt opens the gate. The little cheeses are jumping around. One of the cheeses notice Jessie and hops away *  
  
Jessie: That's all you do? Great. * She goes inside and the chases a cheese. She hits one with the frying pan and picks it up. She takes the cheese to the mouse. The mouse eats it *  
  
Mouse: * burps * That was nice! * Burps again * I'd like another one, though, if that's okay. * She goes back and hits another cheese and takes it to the mouse. The mouse farts * Marvelous! One more should just about do it! * She goes back yet again and hits a cheese. Takes it back to the mouse. He starts farting and burping while inflating like a balloon *  
  
Jessie: * backing away * Uh-oh.  
  
Mouse: Oh no, I think I had too much. AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! * He explodes. Pieces of the mouse go everywhere. The lady block comes off the metal block *  
  
Metal block: Aahh! I couldn't last a moment longer. Thank you very much Ms. Squirrel. Now, theres something real neat inside that barn. You just got to get inside there sonny. * She goes to wake up the guys *  
  
Jessie: C'mon you guys. Lets go you guys. * She yawned *  
  
Ron: Can we please not go adventuring now?  
  
Jessie: No you guys. I just wanted to get us a spot where it isn't so sunny.  
  
Harry: She does have a point. * Harry said while shielding his eyes from the sun. They leave the countryside area and out the tree trunk. They all lay in front of the tree trunk *  
  
Hermione: I wonder why the sun hasn't set yet?  
  
Jessie: Well, in the video game "Conkers bad fur day" it isn't night until you have done a bunch of missions and stuff.  
  
Harry: Oh well, I think its better to sleep in the shade in the daylight. * They all fall asleep *  
  
(Nighttime _ A castle _ Voldermort is sitting at his throne impatiently waiting.)  
  
Voldermort: My muggle servant better hurry. What are you looking at, muggle servants #2 & 3?  
  
Muggle servant #2: Nothing sire.  
  
Voldermort: Good . Aahh . I think I can hear him. * Muggle servant #1 is shouting eureka *  
  
Muggle servant #1: Eureka! Eureka! I've found it! I've found it! Ja, Ja, eureka! Ah my lord . you'll never guess what? I zink I have found ze problems. * Voldermont listens * Now, ve have here, if you look . ze table and a plan to get Harry Potter. And if you analyze ze table closely . as I have done most particularly you will see zat zere is a gap! And ve're not talking any old gap here, my lord. It is a sizable one. Now, drink goes here, * points to the near edge of the table with the gap * vat happens? Ve have ze fulcrum here . ze drink here, * points to the part again * veight problem not good. Drink falls off because of a gap. Ja zat is vat is ze problem . ze gap!  
  
Voldermont: Hmmm, I think I see . and the solution? * Muggle servants #2 and 3 fall asleep *  
  
Muggle servant #1: Ah, now zis is where it gets complicated. I was mulling over vat would fit in ze gap . I tried many zings. I tried elephant's . pot plants . many zings. But ze one thing, I vas sure of it at ze time I vas sure it was a rodent . and sure enough it was. A . furrius squid geterrius, to use the proper vernacular. To ze lay man ze red squirrel. Zis red squirrel. * Pointing to the drawing of Jessie *  
  
Voldermont: Hmm, yes . squirrel. I've seen that red squirrel outside earlier with Harry Potter. Yes . so?  
  
Muggle servant #1: So it is simple, my liege . ve need the squirrel . and we put her here. * Pointing to the gap * You no spill your drink . ve don't get killed with magic.  
  
Voldermont: Gentlemen . * Muggle servants # 2 and 3 wake up *  
  
Muggle servant #2: Yes my liege?  
  
Voldermont: Get me, that one . red squirrel!  
  
Muggle servant #2: Yes my liege. * They leave *  
  
Voldermont: Now Muggle servant #1. Tell me about this plan to capture Harry Potter. * They start talking about it as the camera fades away with silence *  
  
(Strange world _ morning _ The gang wake up hungry.)  
  
Harry: I'm starving.  
  
Ron: We're going to die here, aren't we?  
  
Hermione: We just can't give up on hope can we? * Jessie is looking over the land. *  
  
Jessie: * Slaps her forehead * How stupid of me. Why didn't I see it before?  
  
The three: What?  
  
Jessie: Don't you see the chocolates floating above the ground? That's the food we can survive off of. * They start getting it and the three start running to the chocolates. Jessie walks over to the chocolates *  
  
Caption: 1 hour later  
  
(The strange world _ The gang are full. It looks like Harry had too much and gained about 10-20 pounds.)  
  
Jessie: Jesus Christ, Harry! How many damn chocolates did you eat??? * She said with this expression on her face: O_o;; *  
  
Harry: I don't know. Maybe about 10 or 15 of them. * The chocolates were big so that you will know *  
  
Jessie: I don't know how the fuck you could eat that many but . I just don't know. * It is silent for about ten seconds and Jessie starts bursting out laughing *  
  
Harry: Why you little! * Harry had a hard time getting up which made Jessie laugh harder. When he finally got up Jessie started running and laughing at Harry at the same time *  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: Lol! Was this pretty funny or what? Well tell me in your reviews. Captain Author signing off. :P 


	7. Chapter 6: Fast forward, Voldermort, and...

Chapter 6: Lets fast forward this crap and get to the point of this . . . . . Voldermort!  
  
A/N: I just want to get this over with because I have another fanfic that is in my mind and it's screaming to hurry and get this one over with. Just try to enjoy this fic.  
  
(The strange world _ Jessie is running from Harry with her tongue hanging out like a dog. Harry gets tired for a bit and rests. Jessie stops way ahead of him.)  
  
Jessie: Ha ha! You can't catch me! I am way too fast for you. * She starts walking backwards and keeps talking to him. * You will never catch mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! 'SPLASH!' *Jessie fell into the water, which was around the spiral mountain. Jessie starts swimming to shore. * Stupid water, I hate being - -  
  
Author: Oh shut up! C'mon people I'm losing reviewers. * Takes out a remote * Lets fast forward this junk. * She presses the button*  
  
(Fast forwarding _ They do all the missions for the people by killing animals, flushing a poo monster, pissing on rock people when drunk, killing stupid cave kids, making a raptor bite a cave guys ass three times and making him show everyone that he has a tiny dick, killing zombies, making a vampire bat guy fat and killing him, killing more zombies, going to war against some stupid teddy bears, making their territory explode, killing people matrix style, going to the bank and find some more golden galleons which they would now have a million of them. Then they see Voldermort in his throne.)  
  
Voldermort: Hmmm, yes finally, a red squirrel.  
  
Jessie: A red squirrel? * Looks around * Oh, I think he's talking about me. But I don't recognize this guy. Harry, do know him.  
  
Harry: I know him all right, that's Voldermort.  
  
Voldermort: Ah, Harry, you're finally here, and you have brought your little friends along too. Too bad they're going to miss you. * Raises their wands * I was the one that had taken your wands, and turned your cousins wand into a frying pan.  
  
Jessie: AYE! So you're the one who turned my wand into a stupid frying pan. Well you're just one very ugly looking guy, and I bet you can't even get a girlfriend or a wife.  
  
Harry: Jessie . . . shhhhh!  
  
Voldermort: Ah, I see that your cousin wants to die, Harry. So say your goodbyes quickly. * points his wand at Jessie and says the killing wand. The spell goes to her but it bounces off of her head and goes back to him. Jessie has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. * AHHHHHHHHHH! Curse you! I'll be back, you all will see!!!!!!!! * He disappears. Harry, Ron and Hermione run to Jessie *  
  
Harry: Jessie! Are you okay? * Harry asked worriedly *  
  
Jessie: Yeah, except I got something on my forehead. * They look and see a lightning bolt scar on her forehead *  
  
Ron: Jessie has a lightning bolt scar, just like you Harry . . . maybe you two are like twins or something.  
  
Hermione: They can't be twins . . . or could they? * The room starts swirling and the gang gets sucked in it. They are now back outside the mirror. It shatters into pieces *  
  
(In the room again _ Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were waiting outside the mirror when the gang out and the mirror shattered. They see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore and are a bit worried.)  
  
Harry: Professor Dumbledore, we can explain - -  
  
Dumbledore: You don't need to explain, because we could tell after you four were gone for about 5 months at least. * He notices Jessie's scar on her forehead * And I see that your cousin has survived, who could have almost died of Voldermort. And that you four have destroyed the mirror that we were going to destroy before. You three will see me in my office later. * He leaves *  
  
Professor McGonagall: It looks like you will be needing new robes, Mr. Potter. * Harry was almost bursting out of his robes, Jessie giggled *  
  
(The Gryffindor common room _ Hermione, Ron, and Jessie are waiting for Harry.)  
  
Jessie: I wonder what's taking so long? Maybe because they couldn't find any size for him because of how big he is. * Jessie starts laughing and falls off a chair. * I'm okay; I'm okay, but still. * She starts laughing on the floor. Harry comes in with Crabbe and Goyle size robes. He sees that his cousin is on the floor laughing *  
  
Harry: What's so funny?  
  
Ron: Jessie was talking about how long it was taking for you to get robes and she said they couldn't find any size for you because of how big you are. ((Oh yeah Jessie is normal again and has her wand back again. Well they all have their wands back, and they all got the golden galleons.)) * Harry got a bit mad. Jessie was laughing harder when Ron said it again. *  
  
Harry: Why you - - * Harry tried to jump on her but she noticed *  
  
Jessie: * screams and jumps out of the way. Harry hits the ground * He's trying to smash me!!! * Jessie started running around while Harry was trying to catch her * It was only a joke! A JOKE!!!!!!!!!! Okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that about you. * She stops running * At first I thought it was funny but its not. * Harry stops running * I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Do you forgive me? * Jessie said with some puppy dog looking eyes *  
  
Harry: Of course I forgive you. * He gives Jessie a tight hug *  
  
Jessie: Help me. * Harry glares at her * Just kidding. * He stops glaring. Professor McGonagall comes in *  
  
McGonagall: Professor Dumbledore would like to see you four now. * She takes them to the stair case thing. She says the password and it rises. The gang goes up the staircase and into Professor Dumbledore's office *  
  
(Dumbledore's office _ The gang walk in and Dumbledore asks them to sit down.)  
  
Dumbledore: I have something's to say, and give. I would have to say to Jessie that, she is lucky that she has survived and has not been killed, and have destroyed the mirror, that would earn you four awards for doing services for the school. And I have never done this before but, I will give Jessie a promotion now and to be in the 3rd year now. And next year will be in 4th year. * Jessie was very shocked *  
  
Jessie: W-Why thank you, Professor Dumbledore. * The gang walked out and went back to the common room *  
  
As days passed by, it was finally the day to where they all had to go home. Which Jessie didn't want to go, but had too.  
  
Jessie: Well, I'll see you guys next year. * Jessie said to Ron and Hermione *  
  
Ron: Yeah, next year. * They all got on the train. It was finally loaded and it set off down the train tracks* THE END  
  
A/N: Finally!!!!!!!!!!! It's over. Now wait till my next fic. You will be so surprised!! But I'm not telling you what it is. Find out next time!!!!! 


End file.
